


where the heart is

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, NHL Trade(s), Optimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: It’s not every day that your not-quite-ex’s best friend breaks the news that he’s been traded.





	where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%.

Through a series of circumstances involving bad service, a tendency to not check Twitter in the midst of free agent frenzy, and a general technological incompetence, the news about Matt’s trade takes Casey by surprise on a July morning before it’s actually confirmed to the public. 

He hasn’t been keeping up, really; his mentions have been a mess since JT signed in Toronto, and Casey prefers to surround himself with things like motivation and positivity and sunshine. He’s happy for John, obviously, if not a little sad and very worried.

But his phone rings, and the area code is Toronto, so Casey answers, expecting it to be family or an old friend or someone he knows whose number got lost along the way, but who deserves to not be screened. 

“Hello?” he says. 

“Hi,” the voice on the other end says, young and unfamiliar. “So, Marty’s coming back.” 

Cazey blinks. “I’m sorry, who is this?” 

“Oh, right, sorry,” the voice says, switching from vaguely somber to bright and alert at once. “It’s Mitch. Marner.” 

“Oh, hi, nice to meet you!” Casey says, perking up. “I’ve heard so much about you, how are you doing? Toronto must be insane right now—” 

“Yeah, a little bit,” Mitch says. “Uh, sorry about—” 

“It’s— these things happen,” Casey says, trying not to let his good mood fall. He is nothing if not relentlessly positive. “He’s excited, we’re all… happy for him.” 

It’s not the whole truth; Beau and Barzy are let down, and Clutter’s furious and more than a little heartbroken, but Casey’s pretty sure everyone will come around eventually. Leaving hadn’t been easy for John, and no one knows it better than the team, and he hasn’t spoken to them about it all that much, but Casey’s pretty sure he surprised himself with the choice, but, like in a good way. 

“We’ll take care of him for you,” Mitch says, sounding sincere. “And speaking of— like I said before, Marty’s coming back. To New York.” 

“You mean, for a few weeks?” Casey says, a little confused. 

“No, like, back to your team,” Mitch says. “He’s been traded. News hasn’t broken yet.”  

“What— how do you know it’s true?” Casey says, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice. It’s not every day that your not-quite-ex’s best friend breaks the news that he’s been traded.

“People tell me these things,” Mitch says. “He’s my best friend, and management likes to keep me in the loop, I guess. I knew they were trading him.” 

“I’m sorry,” Casey says, because he’s lived through the pain of losing his best friend to another team, and he knows it hurts. 

“No, it’s— I’m okay,” Mitch says quickly. “I mean, I think I’m okay? He’s— if he has to go anywhere, I’m glad it’s back there.” 

“Yeah,” Casey says, and the reality of the situation is starting to hit him. “I— he’s— wow.” 

Matt’s coming back to New York. Matt’s coming back to Long Island, to Casey’s team, to Casey’s line, to Casey. 

“I just need to know he’s gonna be in good hands,” Mitch is saying, and Casey is nodding, a little nonsensically, considering Mitch can’t see him. 

“Yeah,” Casey says, a little breathy. “Does— does he know? Can I—” he shakes his head a little, but realizes he’s shaking all over. “I should text him, or something.” 

“You should,” Mitch says. “Don’t hurt him, okay?” 

“Of course not,” Casey says. “I couldn’t, I— he’s— y’know.” 

“You can love someone and hurt them at the same time,” Mitch says, almost scared, except it feels a little like a threat, and Casey gets it, he really, really does. 

“I’ve just missed him a lot,” Casey says, and he’s smiling even wider than usual, which is impressive, because he’s a pretty wide smiler. “I— d’you think he’d wanna— or, is that a weird thing to ask?” 

Mitch laughs. “Um, I don’t know, but if you’re gonna get back with him— it’d be because you’re serious, right?” 

“Yeah,” Casey says. “As a heart attack.”

“Cool,” Mitch says. “I was just checking.” 

“I’m glad he’s got friends who have his back,” Casey says. Matt deserves good friends, and good things, generally. Matt’s a good person. Casey likes him quite a bit. 

“You better have his, too,” Mitch says. “Consider this your shovel talk. I know I’m small, but I’m like one of those chihuahua’s that thinks it’s a guard dog. Loud. Bitey.” 

“I’ll make sure to stay on your good side,” Casey says. 

“If you’re on his, you’re on mine,” Mitch says, and then he gulps. “Is it— like, do you think he’ll miss Toronto at all?” 

Casey’s pretty sure he’s not talking about Toronto. 

“Marty’s a good friend,” Casey says. “He doesn’t just move on from the people he loves.” 

It’s what Casey had been scared about two years ago; if Marty had forgotten him the second he signed with a new team, Casey might feel very differently about the fact that he’s coming back, but they’d never really fallen out of each other’s lives, or out of love, so. 

“Good,” Mitch says. “Wow, um, I’m— I’m really gonna miss him.” 

“I know,” Casey says. “It’ll be okay, though.” 

“Oh god, Jax isn’t gonna be around,” Mitch says, his voice quivering a little. “I’m gonna have to get my own dog.” 

“Maybe they can hang out in the summer,” Casey says, and his heart really goes out to the kid. He almost feels his own happiness dim a little, except it doesn’t actually, because Marty’s gonna be  _ back.  _

“Puppy playdates,” Mitch says, and then makes a sniffling noise. “Alright, I’m getting emotional, so I’m just gonna hang up.” 

“Maybe you should find him,” Casey says. 

“He’ll probably be busy.” 

“He’ll make time for you,” Casey says. “He’s a good guy.” 

“Yeah,” Mitch says, his voice sounding even more watery. “Be good to him.” 

“I will,” Casey says. “I promise.” 

They hang up not long after that, and Casey is buzzing a little; the news had gone public sometime during their conversation, and the group chat, which has been quiet for a few days, is going wild. 

Casey ignores it for the most part, but he does send Matt a few smiley face emojis, and adds some blue and orange hearts for good measure. 

 

“Thanks for talking to him,” Matt says later. “I was worried, that he wouldn’t— that he’d be upset that I’m excited about this.” 

“He’s like us,” Casey says. “I don’t think he’d blame you for looking at the bright side.” 

“Didn’t have to look too hard for this one,” Matt says, and Casey can practically hear the smile in his voice. 

“I’m excited to have you back,” Casey says. “Welcome home, Marty.” 

“Thanks for being home,” Matt says. 

Casey grins, and feels the sun shine a little brighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> who knew i'd be this excited about matt martin being traded back to the islanders? mostly i'm just happy casey cizikas is happy.


End file.
